The Angel Grove Years
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Basically a partial outline of my future fanfic series.  It's explained in the author's note.
1. Chapter 1: Mighty Morphin

Disclaimer: I own the plot bunny of 'the Rangers' never left Angel Grove epic, but not Power Rangers themselves.

Okay, I realized that it's not quite fair for you guys to vote on my AG-AU poll (Angel Grove Alternate Universe) without you all knowing what you're getting into. Ergo I will be handing out 'samples' of the seventeen (so far) seasons. In other words, the first 'episode/chapter' as I have written thus far save for NS/MF where I'll be using the SECOND 'episode/chapter'.

Some will be really short while others will be medium-length. :P

* * *

**Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster**

It was a balmy late summer day in the city of Angel Grove. Enjoying the last days of summer vacation groups of teenagers were hanging out in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar. In the gym section a pair of almost high school freshmen was playfully sparring.

One had fair skin and black-brown hair, dressed in a white ge with a green belt as well as a red headband. The other wore a black sweatshirt and sweatpants with a violet tank top, having dark brown skin, brown eyes, and crinkly black hair. Their sparring was a combination of various martial arts with the latter boy adding in some dance moves to evade attack. After a few minutes the former flipped the latter, the boy landing on his butt. Helping him up the other boy noted, "That was a good match, Zack."

"Thanks, Jason. Want to go again?"

"Nah, I have a karate class coming up soon."

"You're just afraid I'd beat you this time around."

Jason just raised his eyebrows at Zack. "Oh really?"

"Yes really," Zack smirked. Jason just shook his head in amusement. "I don't think so Zack."

Nearby a pretty Asian girl was practicing her Tai Chi, tuning out her surroundings. She wore yellow capris, and a matching cropped jacket over a white tank top. Her long black hair was pulled back via a yellow Alice hairband.

On the balance beam was a petite brunette teenager in a pink unitard, her hair in a short ponytail up high. Professionally she landed once completing her routine. Having finished her Tai Chi the other girl came over.

"That was good, Kimberly."

"Thanks, Trini."

Another teen entered the gym section of the business, dressed in a white ge but with a blue headband. He had golden hair and Coke glasses. Happily he walked over to Zack and Jason, greeting them.

"Hey, fellas, what's up?"

"Hey, Billy," Zack grinned. "How you doing?"

"I think I am mentally and physically prepared for my karate class," Billy responded. The other two boys nodded their approval.

Then two other teens entered from the juice bar section. One was scrawny and had gelled black hair. The other was taller and rather large with his light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Both were trying, and failing miserably, to look 'punk'. Kimberly smiled wryly while Trini looked discomfited. The former observed with a faint sigh, "Look who's here: Bulk and Skull."

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Mighty Morphin**: The Power Rangers receive the Power Weapons in order to take down a monster while Trini must also face her fear of heights! In these end notes exclamation points are necessary!


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Myths

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me.

Claimer: But the plot bunny is mostly mine. ;)

* * *

**Episode 1: The Mutiny I**

Rita had sent down yet another monster to rampage through the city of Angel Grove from her moon fortress, but the six Power Rangers had shown up to bring it down before it could cause any real damage.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason Lee Scott, who had fair skin, serious brown eyes, and jet black hair, morphed into the Red Power Ranger. His red uniform had white diamonds across the front and back, white protective material on his neck, elbow-length white gloves with a red diamond pattern at the ends, a white belt with the Red Power Coin as the buckle, and white knee-length boots with a red diamond pattern at the top. His red helmet had a silver teeth-like visor that with the black 'eyes' above looked like a T-rex head save for the silver mouth area below. His Blade Blaster was in its holster on his left hip.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Trini Kwan, who had fair skin, long jet black hair in two braids, and almond eyes, morphed into the Yellow Power Ranger. Her yellow uniform had white diamonds across the front and back, white protective material on her neck, elbow-length white gloves with a yellow diamond pattern at the ends, a white belt with the Yellow Power Coin as the buckle, and white knee-length boots with a yellow diamond pattern at the top. Her yellow helmet had high up oblong eyes as well as a silvery 'nose' and a silver mouth area below her black visor. Her Blade Blaster was in its holster on his left hip.

"Triceratops!" Billy Cranston, a geeky-looking boy with blue eyes behind glasses and thick gold hair, morphed into the Blue Power Ranger. His blue uniform had white diamonds across the front and back, white protective material on his neck, elbow-length white gloves with a blue diamond pattern at the ends, a white belt with the Blue Power Coin as the buckle, and white knee-length boots with a blue diamond pattern at the top. His blue helmet had three silvery horns flat on the helmet as well as having a fairly narrow visor in addition to the silver mouth area below. His Blade Blaster was in its holster on his left hip.

"Mastodon!" Zack Taylor, who had grown his black wiry hair out into short dreadlocks over the summer also had chocolate-colored eyes and skin. He morphed into the Black Power Ranger. His black uniform had white diamonds across the front and back, white protective material on his neck, elbow-length white gloves with a black diamond pattern at the ends, a white belt with the Black Power Coin as the buckle, and white knee-length boots with a red diamond pattern at the top. His black helmet had not just 'eyes' above but along silvery tusk decorations to either side invoking his Power Animal save for the silver mouth area below. His Blade Blaster was in its holster on his left hip.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly Hart, a petite and pretty brunette with big brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, morphed into the Pink Power Ranger. Her pink uniform had white diamonds across the front and back, white protective material on her neck, elbow-length white gloves with a pink diamond pattern at the ends, a white belt with the Pink Power Coin as the buckle, and white knee-length boots with a black diamond pattern at the top. Her helmet had a pink crest on top that dove downward to nearly split her visor into two, leaving the rest white, as well as having the silver mouth area below. Unlike any of the other Rangers, her uniform was not unitard-like, but instead had a short pink skirt edged in white. Her Blade Blaster was in its holster on her left hip.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy Oliver, who had dark brown hair and eyes as well as fair skin, morphed into the Green Power Ranger. His uniform was different from the other five's. It was mostly green, with white boots that had jagged green tops and golden trim as well as similar elbow-length gloves. His Green Power Coin served as the buckle of his white belt. Golden armguards and his Dragon Dagger was in its sheath on his left hip. The triangular golden Dragon Shield gave his upper body an extra layer of protection; his helmet looked a lot like Jason's but in green and a hint of a crest on the top.

"Oo, I'm so scared," the monster scoffed, a dozen or so Putties behind it. Jason pointed at the monster. "Not now, but you will be!"

Together the Rangers charged.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Ancient Myths**: Five of the Rangers go in search of new powers, Tommy staying behind to find a way to defeat Z-Putties. Lord Zedd is kept from taking over the world while the Rangers are down by… Rita Repulsa?


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Defenders

Disclaimer: Nope, the Power Rangers aren't mine. Bleh…

* * *

**Episode 1: A Friend in Need I**

It was three days before the six Power Rangers would officially be juniors at Angel Grove High School, and they had agreed to meet up at the Gym and Juice Bar today. Luckily Rita and Zedd had left for a summer-long second honeymoon so it was okay that most of the Rangers had been away from Angel Grove almost all summer.

Kimberly Hart had gone on a cross-nation road trip with her mom, her little brother Nicky, and her mom's boyfriend. Adam Park had gone with his parents to visit relatives in South Korea. Tommy Oliver had simply been in nearby Stone Canyon, having a summer job at a martial arts dojo. Aisha Campbell had gone to Africa to work with injured wild animals. Rocky DeSantos had had gone on vacation with his parents to Hawaii. Billy Cranston alone had stayed in Angel Grove, tinkering in his lab-garage and making sure that nothing nefarious was going on in Angel Grove.

But now, soon, the Power Rangers would be reunited. So far only Kimberly was at the Juice Bar, sitting at the counter while sipping her strawberry smoothie. The petite, pretty brunette wore a pink sundress with white sneakers. Quietly she waited for her teammates and friends to show up as well.

Interestingly Tommy, the famously absent-minded one, showed up next.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Dark Defenders**: Can the Power Rangers balance saving the world and saving the Juice Bar? Will the Rangers adjust to Billy's new look?


	4. Chapter 4: Zeo

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Haim Saban does. 

* * *

**Episode 1: A Zeo Beginning I**

"But what are we going to do?" Rocky DeSantos demanded. The remaining two Power Rangers and the two former Power Rangers were sitting at a round table in the Gym and Juice Bar. They were all having lunch and having a rather serious discussion in low voices. Rocky, who had rumpled brown hair and eyes as well as fair skin, pressed, "I mean, any day now some new threat is going to come along and wham!"

"We know," Adam Park sighed, looking over at the other teen. Rocky wore a violet T-shirt and jeans while Adam wore a green and black striped turtleneck sweater with jeans. Fiddling with a fry Adam observed, "Both Billy and Kim left, and then Aisha went back to Africa- for the whole school year."

"She did mention she had a plan," Katherine Hilliard spoke up. The lithe Aussie had corn silk blond hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, a pink pull-on vest, and tan slacks she continued, "In her most recent letter to me, she apologized for leaving us in the lurch and that she had a plan."

"Really?" frowned Kat's boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. He had long curly brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in white pants and a tan T-shirt. "I wonder what kind of a plan Aisha made?"

"It'll be more trouble than it's worth," Rocky predicted. "Aisha has a mischievous, inventive streak."

As they discussed what Aisha's plan could be Tommy realized that Adam had been distracted. Curiously he followed Adam's gaze to the counter where a teenage girl about their age was talking to Ernie. She had on a yellow sundress and beige sandals. She had dark chocolate-colored skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. Bemused, Tommy had just opened his mouth to ask Adam about the matter when Ernie pointed towards their table.

Nodding her thanks the stranger walked over to them. Adam hurriedly adjusted so that it didn't look like he had been watching her. With a shy smile she asked, "Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Kat?"

"Yes," Tommy spoke for the group. The stranger stated, "Hi, I'm Tanya Sloan. Aisha asked if I could come to America. Apparently you guys do a group activity, and she wants me to replace her. I've always wanted to see America, so I said sure."

Rocky looked to his side, where Adam was clearly love struck. Darkly he muttered, "See? More trouble than it- she- is worth."

Kat kicked him under the table while she smiled, "I know what you mean. I moved here last school year from Australia. I'll be delighted to show you around Angel Grove if you want."

"That'd be great," Tanya agreed while Adam tried to hide his disappointment that he wasn't the one showing around Tanya. "So… what exactly is this group activity Aisha mentioned? She said you guys ought to be the ones to explain it."

"Of course," griped Rocky. Adam nudged him in the ribs. Earnestly he told Tanya, "It's kind of complicated and hard to believe… Rocky, Aisha, and I learned about it when we were sophomores."

"Junior," Kat acknowledged and a beat after her Tommy added, "I was a freshman."

"But we'll all be seniors at Angel Grove High in a week or two, right?" Tanya checked. Tommy nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Kat did a quick headcount. "Looks like we'll be all right… there's five of us now with Tanya."

"Great," Adam beamed. Rocky eyed his best friend before asking meaningfully, "Did you get a _bug_ bite, Adam?"

Adam just went, "Uh…"

Kat rolled her eyes. "So, Tanya, do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks; I ate before coming here," Tanya declined. Tommy commented, "Well, we're almost done here. Just give us a few minutes to keep eating, all right?"

Tanya nodded, telling them she wanted to look around the Gym and Juice Bar while they finished eating. Looking around she went into the adjoining room, the gym part of the business.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Zeo**: Can the reconfigured Power Rangers team defeat the Machine Empire's robotic monster, or will it be the end of the Power Rangers? Okay, okay, it won't be the end we all know that. But the suspense is in seeing _how_ it won't be the end.


	5. Chapter 5: Turbo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Rangers.

This is an AU version of Power Rangers where the Rangers never left Angel Grove. Just a heads up- thus the first 6 seasons will mostly follow the canon version with a few tweaks while the next 11 or so seasons will go off the beaten track more than a bit. And yes, some Rangers got demoted. Please don't flame me.

* * *

**Episode 1: Shift into Turbo I**

It was late summer once again in Angel Grove. Four of the Zeo Rangers were shooting hoops together in the park, while discussing a rather serious dilemma.

"I can't believe Rocky's gone," Adam Park sighed, passing the ball to Tommy Oliver. The former was of Korean descent with ear-length black hair and almond eyes dressed in a green T-shirt and khaki pants while the latter had fair skin and long curly brown hair wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. Tommy agreed, "Yeah, and he admitted he couldn't find a suitable replacement before he left."

"Weird, since every other leaving Ranger has managed," Katherine Hilliard observed. The lithe blonde spoke with a fading Aussie accent, dressed in a pink halter top and jean shorts. Nearby Tanya Sloan was trying to keep Tommy from making a basket. The other woman had dark brown skin and curly black hair; she wore a yellow tank top and white jeans. Even as she blocked him she asked Tommy, "Well? You're the Red Ranger, Tommy- what do you think we should do?"

"Find a Blue Ranger, I guess," he shrugged, spinning around to swiftly throw the basketball. It rolled around the rim once then left through the hoop. Resigned, Tanya caught it.

"Great, you two win again."

Tommy and Adam did a high-five.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Turbo**: Who will replace Rocky as the Blue Ranger? And will there be a replacement in time to battle Divatox? 


	6. Chapter 6: in Space

Disclaimer: A-nope, the Power Rangers do not belong to me.

* * *

**Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere I**

Dark Spector was holding a victory banquet on a distant, barren planet. Everyone was there- Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Rito Repulsa, Master Vile, King Mondo and his queen, Divatox, and many other villains. The reason for this celebration? The great sage of Eltar Zordon had been captured by the forces of evil.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers in Space**: Will the four Turbo Rangers convince Andros to let them help him stop Dark Spector? And what trick will Astronema pull next?


	7. Chapter 7: Galaxy Force

Disclaimer: Hello, I am Pink Wolf Princess, prepare to read something that's based off a franchise I do not own. :)

* * *

**Episode 1: Quasar Quest I**

Zhane and Karone were having lunch at the Surfing Spot. The latter was a pretty blonde in a black V-neck sweater and black leather pants while the former was platinum blonde young man wearing a grey hoodie sweatshirt and grey slacks. Nibbling on a French fry Karone stated, "Zhane, we need a plan. History will repeat itself- in this case, a threat is going to show up soon. I mean, it's already early September!"

"I know," Zhane agreed before biting into his cheeseburger. "But there are only two of us now. Plus maybe we'll get lucky… maybe Zordon's energy wave did get rid of all the evil in the universe."

Wistful Karone sighed, "I don't think it works that way, Zhane."

Unable to refute Zhane just took a bite out of his burger.

* * *

Next time on **Powers****Rangers Galaxy Force**: Who will win this first pivotal battle- the newly forged Power Rangers team or Bansheera's minions? Also a vote- who loves burgers? I love burgers. Um, off topic, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: Lightspeed Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

But I _do_ like to think I own the plot bunny…

* * *

**Episode 1: Operation Lightspeed**

The odd-jobs team of Clock Hands, recently depleted, was doing a paint job for a café that would be opening soon. The quartet all wore white jumpsuits and workers' caps. Looking at them, no one would guess that they were the remaining Power Rangers plus an ally. The Red Ranger was Leo Corbett, a brown-haired man with fair skin and dark eyes. The Yellow Ranger was Kelsey Winslow, who had springy brown hair in a ponytail and slightly tanned skin. The Green Ranger was Damon Henderson, who had a shaved head as well as dark chocolate colored skin. An alien, named Trip Regis, was an ally of theirs. His cap hid the clear crystal embedded in his forehead but not his floppy shoulder-length neon green hair.

Quietly Kelsey whispered to her friends, "We need more Rangers. At least another girl- if needed Trip can be the other male Ranger."

Trip looked unconvinced. Damon noted, "I know… Bansheera will return any day now. School has restarted even."

"We'll be fine; we're the Power Rangers," Leo argued. The man was still rather idealistic and naïve despite having been a Power Ranger for about a year. Kelsey agreed, "Yeah, but I think we're starting to cut it a little close."

"You're an extreme sports fanatic; aren't you all about cutting it too close?" Damon questioned dubiously. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Moving the paint roller up and down Leo mused to himself, "I think I might know someone could be the other girl Ranger."

"No kidding?"

"None," Leo replied to Damon.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**: The team must bring out the new Zords when Bansheera sends a re-powered Trakeena and a dangerous monster into Angel Grove!


	9. Chapter 9: Chrono

Disclaimer: I own the plot bunny, not Power Rangers. Meh.

* * *

**Episode 1: Something to Fight For**

In a quiet area of Angel Grove there was a straightforward clock tower made of beige stone with a slate tile roof. The clock part still worked, although it now housed an odd-jobs business called 'Clock Hands' while secretly doubling as the current headquarters of the Power Rangers.

Fair-skinned Taylor Earhardt was beating up a punching bag in a corner of the ground level, which was mostly a single room with a few in the back as well as a loft on the second level. Her corn silk colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red scrunchie, and she was dressed in a red tank top and black sweatpants. Her brown eyes fierce she kept punching and kicking the bag.

In the roomy shed right next to the tower Lucas Kendall was working on a broken-down station wagon a customer had brought in. He had gelled black hair and tanned skin as well as dark brown eyes that rarely showed any emotion. As serious as ever he focused on his work, wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants with his black sneakers.

Sitting on a workbench near Lucas was Trip Regis. The alien had a crystalline jewel embedded in the center of his forehead and naturally neon green hair that was floppy and unruly. Trip, dressed in an orange sweatshirt and dark green slacks, was chatting with the blue and silver robotic owl Circuit with its movable wings and wide golden eyes with orange pupils.

Having dropped off the last of the dogs for their biweekly walk Cole Evans had returned to the clock tower. Wiping his brow with the sleeve of his long-sleeved yellow shirt he walked past the training Taylor to collapse onto the coach. Khaki pants and shoulder-length messy brown hair completed the picture.

Back in the kitchen Kendrix Morgan was balancing the checkbook while Alpha 6 was cooking spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Under her brown jacket she wore a pink tank top and a blue jean skirt. Her dishwater blonde hair was in a neat braid, but her glasses needed pushed up. Her dark eyes pensive she kept working through the household expenses. It had been a fairly quiet summer overall, but with autumn coming up all five Rangers were getting edgy.

Queen Bansheera was bound to return soon once more in her relentless quest to conquer the city of Angel Grove. None of the Rangers had ever received a satisfactory explanation for why Angel Grove appeared to be the center of the universe's mischief.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Chrono**: Who the heck knew that Queen Bansheera was married? And that Olympius had an older sister? And that said husband and daughter are going to battle the Power Rangers?


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Force

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, I don't own the Power Rangers. If that's a double negative, I'm sorry, because I really don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

**Episode 1: Darkness Awakening**

High above the forests just outside of Angel Grove a small off-white private plane was flying. In the back of the plane a man called Eric Myers was taking a nap. He had tawny skin and barely wavy black hair, dressed in a red T-shirt and black jeans with a brown bomber jacket currently doubling as a blanket.

He and the pilot- Taylor Earhardt- had had a long summer, searching for the mythical flying island of Animaria. Of course, the previous 'school year' had been even tougher. Shifting sleepily the man remembered an event from the final battle against Bansheera that spring which he couldn't help but play over and over again in his mind...

_He and the Q-rex had been defeated. It had been a tough fight, he had done his best, but he had lost. Taylor had helped him back to the clock tower, lying him down on the couch. Trip had covered him with a rust-hued blanket._

_Struggling up, he rasped, "I want to help."_

"_No," Taylor refuted. "No. You've done your part, Eric."_

"_Yeah, right," he argued, finally managing a sitting position. "You guys are about to go fight her and everything. Look, you need me."_

"_I know. But you're a liability at this point, Eric," Taylor refuted, pushing him back down. "Stay here."_

"_But-"_

_Taylor cut him off in a way he never would have imagined. She had kissed him, pressing her lips hard against his. After what felt like eternity and a nanosecond at the same time she pulled back. Quietly she repeated, "Stay here."_

_Dazed, all he could do was nod as she and the other four Rangers left to battle Queen Bansheera._

Three and a half months later, and he was still baffled. Why had Taylor kissed him? And why had he enjoyed it so much? As much as Eric hated to admit it, maybe his best friend Wes had been onto to something. Oh boy. Well, he'd deal with that little notion after they found Animaria.

All summer the two had been searching for a flying island with no success. The main reason they were still looking at all was because both had encountered far odder realities as Power Rangers.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Wild Force**: When Camera Org puts Taylor out of commission the other Rangers have to hurry to stop it; and even after they get Taylor back the Org supersizes! Thus the Rangers have to use the Wild Zords in battle for the first time! Plus there's more explanation on the history of Animaria- the Pink Wolf Princess version anyhow.


	11. Chapter 11: Ninja Storm

Okay, time for 'episode' number 2. 

No, I don't own Power Rangers. Stop asking me that! ;)

* * *

**Episode 2: There's No 'I' in Team**

A few days after their first battle as the Ninja Storm Rangers, Tori and Max were in a barren egg-shaped chamber in the Hidden Lair. In front of them was Dr. O., staff in hand. The three Power Rangers were in their Ranger uniforms.

"Ready?" asked Dr. O., twirling the staff in a kata. Max sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"No," was Tori's nervous verdict.

"Hi-yah!"

Using the staff Dr. O. attacked the other two Rangers and defended himself from their punches and kicks. This continued for a few minutes until Dr. O. had managed to defeat both Max and Tori, the two junior Rangers lying on their backs groaning. Dr. O. leaned on his staff.

"Not bad, but if Mesogog unleashes a real threat on us you two are toast."

"I noticed," Cam noted as he entered the room. "Well, toast or not, the three of you need to go cope with some Kelzacks in the plaza."

"Lovely," Tori sighed as she and Max got to their feet. "And how are we going to get there?"

"Hayley and I added a ninja streaking feature to the Wind Morphers; it's like super speed but you three will be able to do it morphed or unmorphed."

"Sweet," Max nodded. "Let's go!"

Together the three Rangers streaked off, leaving trails that matched their Ranger color. Cam sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I didn't get a chance to tell them that Marah and Kapri were with the Kelzacks. I guess they'll know soon enough though."

In a clear area of the park the trio found Kelzacks scaring off the remaining park patrons. In the back were two women. One had oversized pink pigtails while the other had bushy brown hair in a pair of upstanding pigtails pushed back by giant yellow and red goggles. The latter waved.

"Hi! I'm Marah and this is my big sister Kapri! We're here to help Mesogog turn the world back into dino world!"

"Marah," sniffed Kapri, flinging one braided pigtail over her shoulder. "Stop being so silly."

"I am not silly!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Marah pouted, stomping a foot. Kapri stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Yes."

"Are you two done yet?" Tori asked idly. The two glowered at the Blue Ranger.

"Go away!"

"Not unless you go away first," Max retorted. "We're the Power Rangers."

"Oh, we're so scared," Kapri scoffed. Tori smirked, "Not yet. But you will be."

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

All three Rangers morphed.

"Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger!"

"Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger!"

"Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger!"

Max and Tori fared much better against Kelzacks than they had against Dr. O., in part because their elemental powers and physical prowess were enhanced when morphed and in part because Dr. O. was a heck of a lot tougher than a bunch of Kelzacks. Which made sense, as this was his fifth morpher.

So Max used his wind powers to blow away some Kelzacks while Tori ran across a nearby pond before kicking and punching other Kelzacks. Dr. O. just kicked and punched the Kelzacks into oblivion, hardly needing his earth-based powers.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Ninja Storm**: Tori gets distracted from her Ranger duties due to her love of surfing. Can she cope with being a Power Ranger before it's too late?


	12. Chapter 12: Dino Thunder

Disclaimer: That's right- I don't own the Power Rangers as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**Episode 1: Day of the Dino I**

Conner McKnight and Tori Hanson were hanging out at the Cyberspace, Trent Fernandez manning the counter while Hayley Ziktor (the owner of the cafe) was doing some top-secret work down in the Hidden Lair. Dr. O., a high school science teacher as well as a legendary Power Ranger, was off planning an introductory quiz for the second day of school.

Aside from a few odd monsters just to let the Rangers know he was around, Mesogog had been quiet over the summer. Dr. O. and Max (when the latter had still been around) had kept reminding the junior Rangers that was typical of villains. Now that it was fall again, the battle should be resumed soon.

Tori now worked part-time at a surfing supplies store, having graduated that fall. Her dirty blond hair was in a simple ponytail while she wore a green blouse with puffed short sleeves and dark brown capris. Conner was now a senior at Angel Grove High, a charming chestnut-haired teenager with skin even fairer than Tori's. He wore white slacks and a red long-sleeved T-shirt. Both were having a cup of coffee and a cookie- chocolate chip for him, and gingerbread for her.

Ethan James strode into the Cyberspace, his blue-black backpack slung over a shoulder. The dark-skinned teen wore a navy blue T-shirt and jeans. Right behind him was a casual friend of the group, Dustin Brooks. He had floppy brown hair and fair skin, wearing a grey T-shirt with blue hems and blue jeans. As they walked over Dustin exclaimed, "Dude!"

"Dude," Conner returned the greeting. Ethan beamed, "Since I want to help out Hayley with her techno projects this school year I was thinking maybe Dustin could…"

Both got the idea Ethan was alluding to. Conner looked elated; Tori, not so much. A baffled Dustin commented, "So, what's up?"

"Well, you'll see," Ethan assured the other boy. Tori groaned. "No, no, no. It's a bad idea."

"Hey! Usually when one of us leaves the duty, that one gets to pick his or her successor," Ethan protested. Conner backed up his friend, saying, "I think Ethan has chosen wisely."

"Of course you would say that!"

Ethan sighed, "Tori, could you try to make Dustin feel welcome like Dr. O. and Max made you feel welcome last fall?"

That shut Tori up, knowing Ethan had a point. Conner smirked at her, leading Tori to make a face at him. Walking over, Tommy Oliver sighed, "What's going, you three- four, four. Er, hi, Dustin."

"Dr. O- dude," Dustin responded respectfully. Suddenly Conner looked thoughtful, leading Dr. O. to give him a long look. "Don't go there."

"But-"

"I said don't go there."

Conner subsided for now. Ethan commented, "What is it, Dr. O.?"

"Hayley wants to see us… probably it's time."

"I want to take Cam's place so I brought Dustin to take mine. Is that okay?"

Dr. O. looked over Dustin. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" Ethan nodded. With only a trace of wistfulness he made a shooing motion. "Go on, you guys."

"Ah… you might as well come along," Dr. O. countered. "Let's go. It's only a matter of time until it starts up again."

The four teens followed Dr. O. behind the bar. Luckily Trent was too busy taking the Bradley brothers' order to pay them any attention. Opening a door marked 'cleaning supplies' he revealed the stairway leading down into the Hidden Lair. With an air of eagerness they descended into the tawny-stoned passages and chambers. They found the red-headed Hayley in a small, oblong chamber in a black swivel chair before a wall of TV screens.

"Dude, what are you guys?"

"Long story," joked Tori and Conner. It had been what Dr. O. and Max said whenever an earlier Ranger adventure of theirs had come up. Dustin looked back and forth at the quintet.

"Dudes?"

Hayley rubbed her temples. "Why oh why do we have to do this every single time that a newbie becomes a Ranger?"

"Not every time," Dr. O. argued. "I can think of loads of times where explanations weren't needed- me getting my second morphed; Rocky, Aisha, and Adam getting their morphers; Kat using hers; me and her getting our third morphers; Jason getting his second; oo, I think Trip was an ally before becoming a Ranger; and same with Cam last year."

"Still…"

Dustin's eyes were wide. "I'm going to be a Power Ranger!"

"Yep," Ethan beamed. Dustin looked like he was about to hyperventilate when Hayley noted, "There'll be time for explanations later- right now apparently there's a T-rex running around downtown along with Marah and Kapri. Luckily I have the three morphers on hand."

"Sweet," Tori grinned. Hayley got a small brown box out from a drawer. As she passed out the morphers, which looked like wristwatches but primary colored with the red one shaped like a T-rex head, the blue one shaped like a Triceratops head, and the yellow one shaped like a pterodactyl head, she stated, "Conner, you're Red. Tori, you'll be Yellow this time around while Dustin will be Blue."

The three attached them to their wrists. Looking at them fondly Dr. O. continued, "These Dino Holders will enable you to morph, and also grant you powers. Go, and defend Angel Grove as Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Nodding the trio left. Ethan sighed. "I know it's of my free will and all but I think I'm going to miss being a Power Ranger."

"Me too," Dr. O. agreed. Hayley, dressed in khaki pants and a violet blouse, rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Hey!" protested both Ethan and Dr. O. Ignoring them, Hayley retook her seat. Ethan and Dr. O. took their own swivel chairs in front of the two side consuls of computers and screens in order to watch the forthcoming battle.

Dustin was following the other two through Angel Grove. But all three cut short when they saw the massive dinosaur rampaging downtown. Nearby were sister sorceresses Marah and Kapri. The latter had a thick pink braid and wore a new outfit: a hot pink tunic with white leggings and pink combats. Like her sister, Marah had new clothes too but hers was an orange sleeveless top, grey shorts, and mid-thigh orange boots. Fluffing her big brown ponytails she commented flirtatiously, "Finally- a cute enemy!"

"Dudette," Dustin beamed at her. A disbelieving Marah looked over at the other two Rangers as if to say, _What is going on?_ Conner and Tori held up their hands, equally baffled. With an eyeroll Marah snapped her fingers. Out from the behind a nearby building came from creatures that looked like they had been made from a compost heap, looking humanoid but for the T-rex looking heads. Plus they were each holding a long, nasty-looking blade. Conner stepped forward, holding his morpher arm up.

"I hate to break it to you two, but you guys went down once- and you'll be going down again! It's morphing time, guys!"

"Wow, you actually paid attention to all those lectures Dr. O. gave us?" marveled Tori. Conner glowed at her. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Still slightly annoyed Conner called out, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Dino Thunder**: The Rangers have to gain control over the rampaging Bio Zords- but how can they when they have to battle four allies of Mesogog's as well as numerous Tyrannodrones?


	13. Chapter 13: Space Patrol Defenders

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, end of story.

However this is the beginning of a fanfic…

* * *

**Episode 1: Beginnings I**

It was a semi-cloudy day in Angel Grove. Strolling through the park, a trio in their late teens was talking quietly among themselves. All of them had graduated from Angel Grove High that spring but had opted to stay in Angel Grove, living at very low cost in Dr. O.'s former house. After his honeymoon had ended he and Katherine had moved to Reefside for a less exciting time.

A fair-skinned guy with chestnut hair was in charge of the trio. His name was Conner McKnight; he wore . The only girl, Kira Ford, had dark golden hair with fair skin, dressed in. Finally was a fair skinned guy with wavy brown hair dressed in a blue and green checkered long-sleeved shirt with jeans. This last one, Dustin Brooks, stated, "Dudes, what will happen when we get there?"

"I have no idea, Dustin," sighed the other guy. The girl shrugged. "I don't know why Dr. O. told us to do this… but since it's Dr. O. he probably had a good reason."

* * *

Next time on **Powers Rangers Space Patrol Defenders**: The Power Rangers battle Emperor Gruumm's forces for the first time with their new Zords!


	14. Chapter 14: Mystic Force

Time for Part Two of 'Broken Spell'. And no, I still don't own the Power Rangers. And there's a Star Wars reference… don't own that either.

Actually this one is about one-half to three-quarters done already. Nice.

* * *

**Episode 2: Broken Spell II**

Holding her Snow Staff in a defensive position, Kimberly questioned the Dark Wolf.

"I'm guessing you're one of Gruumm's cronies."

"Crony!" thundered Koragg, drawing himself up. "I am no crony. I am a warrior."

"Whatever you are, you're going down," Kimberly retorted, lunging forward. Koragg easily blocked her blow. They parried for a bit until Koragg stepped back.

"You are a good warrior… but what of your students?"

Reaching out a hand Koragg called up a portal spell that allowed a large group of Hidiacs as well as a group of more dangerous looking creatures to enter the park. Koragg kept himself between Kimberly and the Rangers while the Hidiacs and the strange creatures attacked the White Ranger. When he was sure that she would be occupied for some time Koragg turned to the four Rangers.

"Now it is time for your first trial as warriors."

"First?" Madison squeaked. "First is good. That implies a second trial, and a third one, and a fourth one…"

"Maddie!" the other three scolded her as Koragg approached, his sword at ready.

…

Unaware of the danger his new teammates were facing Bridge was in the lab with Boom, Al, and RIC. Proudly Boom was standing next to a draped artifact. Even so Bridge could guess from its size and shape that it was a vehicle of some sort.

"This is a top secret project Al and I-" here RIC barked "and RIC have been working on for a while now. Pretty much since we knew that you were going to be the new Red."

"It's a congrats gift," Al shrugged happily. Dramatically Boom took away the cloth.

"Ta-da!" they chorused. Boom proclaimed, "We call it the Mystic Speeder!"

"Cool!" Bridge smiled. And it really was. It was a Ranger style motorcycle, red with black and gold stripes. "Thanks, you three. But I'd better use it to get to the battle site now before I miss all the action."

Boom and Al exchanged sheepish looks as they stepped back. Al picked up RIC as Bridge morphed with his new morpher for the first time.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

His morphing process and uniform looked like his teammates' save the dominant color was red and his visor looked like a firebird. Looking behind himself, Bridge commented, "Is that a cape?"

Boom raised his hand guiltily.

With an amused headshake aimed at his friend Bridge got onto his new Mystic Speeder and zoomed off through the large open entrance from the lab to the Zord bay. Al turned to Boom, puzzled.

"I thought we agreed that it was called the Mystic Wheeler."

"Did we? I thought we agreed on Mystic Speeder…" Boom scrunched up his face. Al shrugged. "I guess it's stuck being the Mystic Speeder now."

"Sorry?"

"It's okay. Mystic Speeder _is_ the cooler name out of the two."

RIC barked its agreement.

…

In the park, Kimberly was fending off a near horde of Hidiacs while Koragg was easily battling all four of Bridge's teammates. Barely blocking a blow with his Magi Staff Xander exclaimed, "Mates, how much longer are we going to do this?"

"Hi-ya!" went Chip as he tried to attack Koragg. Glancing over at the overwhelmed Kimberly Madison frowned.

"Magi Staff- Wand Mode!"

Her Magi Staff glowed blue as she pointed it at the besieged White Mystic Ranger and a blast of water burst out, felling several Hidiacs. Enraged, Koragg brought his sword down on her Magi Staff hard but Madison managed to stay upright. Her twin came to her rescue, attacking Koragg's back.

"V! Not cool!" Chip yelped. "Not cool at all!"

"Highly dishonorable," agreed Koragg, wheeling around to deal with the other Rocca girl. All four were doing their best- and their best had increased considerably thanks to their morphers- but Koragg was stronger than the four of them combined. With a roar he unleashed a firestorm that sent the Rangers flying. Once they landed, they demorphed in a flurry of their Ranger color sparks back into their uniforms. Getting up, they gathered together as Koragg stalked towards them.

"You did well, for those so untrained. But now it is time for the real lesson-" and he raised his sword. But then the Red Mystic Ranger flew over his teammates' heads and purposefully 'crashed' his Mystic Speeder into Koragg's shield sending the Dark Wolf staggering.

In the control room Nick muttered to himself, "About time, Bridge!"

Then he took a second look.

"Where did he get that cool bike from?"

…

Wheeling around, Bridge got off the Mystic Speeder which returned to the SPD Command Center in a flurry of red sparks. He got out his Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff- Sword Mode!"

His Magi Staff transformed into a sword which he put into an attack position.

Bridge didn't risk speaking- he'd probably just start another ramble or something. And that was the last thing he needed to do right now.

"Let's see if you're any better," Koragg accepted the appearance of this interloper well for a villain. The two began dueling. Although a more powerful Ranger than his new teammates Bridge wasn't quite good enough to hold off Koragg for a long time. Still battling Hidiacs Kimberly called out, "Bridge, I can handle Koragg if you can take on these Hidiacs!"

"On it!" Bridge replied, darting away from his duel with Koragg to start striking at Hidiacs with his Sword while Kimberly walked towards Koragg, the air chilling ten degrees with every step she took.

"You don't mess with my students," she stated flatly. Then she and Koragg resumed their battle. Making quick work of the remaining Hidiacs Bridge ran over to his teammates.

"Sorry I was late; Boom and Al wanted to show me the Mystic Speeder."

"Better late than never," Xander laughed. Chip asked, "Who are Boom and Al?"

"Oh, they're the techies. Great guys," Bridge commented. "Well, Boom's a great guy. I guess Al is a great android since he is an android after all. I mean, Al is short for Alpha 7- I know what happened to Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 but what about the other four Alphas?"

Bridge looked sheepish inside his Ranger uniform.

"Sorry. Sometimes I talk too much."

Vida jabbed her elbow into Xander's ribs. "I've been wondering why you would pick Xander as the new Green Ranger but now I don't have to wonder anymore."

Xander just groaned, "Crikey!"

Eying Bridge's cape Chip commented, "I'm going to have to get a yellow cape now since I can't wear a red one with Bridge being the Red Ranger and me being the Yellow one."

Vida pointed out, "Or, since you have a real superhero cape now you don't need to wear a fake one anymore."

"I don't know… I _like_ wearing a cape."

As more Hidiacs and Styxoids showed up Bridge suggested, "How about we try out our new elemental Ranger powers?"

"Right," nodded his teammates as all five got their Magi Staffs back out.

Bridge created a bright red firestorm that caused some minions to explode; Vida created a giant pink tornado that blew some more away; Chip unleashed bright yellow bolts of lightening to get rid of others; Madison's waves of water washed away even more minions; and Xander used his Magi Staff to cause vines to erupt from the ground to drag the minions underground. Kimberly and Koragg were still duking it out. Xander looked over at Bridge.

"Should we…?"

Bridge looked almost amused.

"This is Kimberly's fifth morpher, if you count the one she used for a day last school year. She is one of the first five."

Although not psychic like Bridge in the control room Nick could guess the line of conversation. He frowned.

"Yeah, but is or was…" Nick made a face. "Stupid Gruumm."

Aggravated Koragg broke off the battle. He informed Kimberly, "We will finish this when you are at full power."

And the Dark Wolf portaled away. Kimberly demorphed, narrowed eyed.

"Excuse me? WHAT did you just say?"

Xander looked over Vida appraisingly.

"So this is where you come from. Now so much makes sense."

The five Rangers demorphed. Still irritable Kimberly portaled the six close to the entrance of the SPD Command Center. For the first time the four newbies got a good look at the Ranger headquarters.

"Biiiiig," was Chip's comment. The boxy metallic building was indeed huge, although it seemed almost small compared to the mountains whose bases it was resting at. 'SPD' was spelled out in large letters on the front. A sliding door opened to reveal Nick, who was even crankier than his older sister.

"I have gone on record that I don't approve of this re-venturing into Ranger territory, right?"

Kimberly sighed and kissed her younger brother on the cheek.

"Repeatedly. I'm going to go review the security cameras and make sure Gruumm doesn't have anything else planned for today. You and Bridge can show Vida, Chip, Madison, and Xander around."

Nick hugged his sister.

"Can you _try_ to be careful?"

Returning the hug, Kimberly looked at him askance.

"I'm a Power Ranger- have been since I was fourteen. 'Careful' hasn't been in my vocabulary since then either."

Nick groaned as the siblings ended the hug.

While Kimberly headed back to the control room Nick and Bridge led the other four to the rec room- a spacious room with a semi-circle bright orange conch, a table and chairs in the corner, and an odd device embedded in a wall. Chip walked over to it, looking it over curiously.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's the food simulator- you type in what food you want and poof you get it!"

"There's also a cafeteria," Nick added, flopping down onto the conch. "A lot of time is spent here… although odds are you should check the lab first if you can't find Bridge."

"I love the lab!" Bridge beamed. He told his teammates rapidly, "There is so much machinery there for me to tinker with and Boom and Al let me take stuff to my room where I can work on it all the time and invent all sorts of stuff. Sure, they don't always work but hey they can't always work!"

"Did anyone understand that?" Vida asked bluntly. Chip raised his hand. Madison smiled, "I don't think you count, Chip."

Nick laughed before asking, "You'll each get quarters to hang out in when you guys get actual downtime. Bridge kept his; so I guess Xander will get Conner's while you three just get to reuse your predecessor's quarters."

"Pink," Vida grumbled. Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pink."

"Anywhere else we need to know about?" Xander asked. Bridge replied, "There are a couple of training rooms we'll be using a lot, plus there's the Zord Bay. Now that room is huge."

"I haven't seen any Zords for you guys though yet down there," Nick frowned. Bridge shrugged, "Boom and Al said they're working on a new Zord concept."

"Oh no."

"It'll be fine," Bridge replied faithfully. "Boom and Al have never failed us Rangers yet."

"Note that yet."

"I know you're worried about Kimberly, but that's no reason to take it out on Boom and Al," Bridge informed Nick sternly. Nick tried to argue, "I am not-"

"I'm psychic, Nick," he beamed. "Very useful power it is."

"Yoda!"

"Uh-huh," Bridge nodded at Chip.

Still in her Ranger uniform like the others Kimberly appeared at the entrance to the rec room. She informed the younger Rangers, "Hidiacs, Styxoids, and a monster are in the park's forest. Apparently Gruumm has decided to hammer us today. Let's go."

Hurriedly the five Rangers followed her, Nick calling after them, "Good luck!"

Already morphed, Kimberly took on the navy blue troll-like monster that stood easily 12 feet tall while just in their uniforms the five standard Rangers took on the Hidiacs and Styxoids once the group arrived in the park. The latter were more brutal and advanced versions of Hidiacs.

With a wave of her Snow Staff Kimberly froze the monster, and with a second wave she shattered the ice encasing the monster as well as the monster itself.

Then out of a violet portal spell materialized Koragg again. Pointing his sword at the White Ranger he questioned, "Ready this time?"

"Yeah, and I was ready last time too!" she retorted, engaging the Dark Wolf in battle. When the five Rangers stepped forward to help her more Hidiacs and Styxoids appeared to block them. Xander decided to try the diplomatic approach.

"G'day, I'm Xander and these are my friends. Really we don't want to hurt you but if you keep attacking Angel Grove like this-"

A Styxoid's attack forced him to block the blow before destroying the creature with some kicks and punches of his own. Madison smiled slightly.

"Plan Xander again?"

"It'll have to work one of these times," he refuted.

The two battles waged on until Koragg took a step back.

"I think it's time to take this battle to the next level!"

Using a spell Koragg grew to Megazord size, and a black horse appeared, also growing huge before merging with Koragg into-

"Catastros Megazord!" he thundered. Kimberly held her staff aloft.

"Titan Mode!" And the White Mystic Ranger expanded until she was as large as a Megazord. Chip commented, "Biiig."

"That's the second time you've said that today, mate," Xander observed. "But both times warranted it."

"No kidding," Vida snorted.

Staff and sword collided again and again as the clouds thickened overhead. On the ground the five Rangers had been forced to morph to battle the minions. After all the minions had been defeated, the five Rangers demorphed into their uniforms to watch the giant battle above.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Mystic Force**: Vida and Chip get a little carefree with their powers, but they have to sober up fast when Morgana kidnaps their teammates!


	15. Chapter 15: Operation Overdrive

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me!

Claimer: I know OO is not on many fans' list of favorite seasons (including mine) but I will try to improve it… mostly by not having Mr. Hartford around. Good intentions pave the way for a poorly-equipped team when it comes to him. Meh.

* * *

**Episode 1: Kick Into Overdrive I**

Xander Bly was skateboarding along a path in Angel Grove Park. It had been a fairly quiet summer- with Emperor Gruumm gone, there had only been a few stray Hidiacs and Styxoids with an odd monster or two attacking. But now almost all of his teammates were away from Angel Grove.

Bridge and Z had moved to Newtech City; the Rocca twins had moved with their parents to Briarwood; Boom and Clare had left with Mora to Blue Bay Harbor; Nick had followed Madison on his motorcycle; and Billy and Kim were off on their honeymoon. Chip was still around, though, as was Mack. But it wasn't the same without the rest, sighed the eighteen-year-old Aussie. In addition to his black skateboarding safety gear the curly brown-haired guy wore black pants and a black and green striped polo shirt. Resolutely he kept skating on his dark green skateboard through the park.

Too late he saw the speeding girl on white roller skates- wham!

With a muffled groan Xander sat back up, his skateboard still rolling mildly away from him. Close by the other person involved in the collusion got up onto her hands and knees. Her loose pigtails framed her face, being long and golden.

"Sorry," she apologized. Xander grinned at her. "No problem."

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Operation Overdrive**: The Power Rangers have to take on both Flurious and Moltor's forces, preventing them from taking the crown part of the Corona Aurora!


	16. Chapter 16: Jungle Fury

Disclaimer: I do not, and never have, own(ed) the Power Rangers.

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle I**

Theo Martin and Veronica "Ronny" Robinson were walking down a street in Angel Grove. Her hands in the pockets of her yellow hoodie jacket Ronny mused, "I wonder what RJ wants to talk to us about."

The short, Asian-descent teen with straight-up black hair and slightly tanned skin next to her shrugged. "One way to find out, I guess."

In addition to the jacket Ronny wore blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt while Theo wore a bright blue golf shirt and black pants. Ronny had fair skin and dark gold hair that was currently in two loose pigtails. Finally the pair stopped in front of a medium-sized brick building whose predominantly green sign proclaimed it to be 'JKP'. As they entered, Ronny and Theo inhaled the smells of cooking pizza and Italian dishes. Fran, RJ's sole employee, was manning the cashier.

She had wavy shoulder-length brown hair and eyeglasses with brown frames. She wore an orange-red JKP baseball cap, a green JKP shirt, and white/black zebra-striped pants. Once the customer had paid Ronny walked up to her.

"Hey, Fran. Where's RJ? He e-mailed us two days ago asking us to come."

"He's back in the kitchen," Fran informed them. With a slight frown she commented, "RJ didn't say anything to me."

Theo and Ronny exchanged a guilty look about keeping Fran in the dark on their actions as the Power Rangers. But typically civilians couldn't be informed of the Rangers' alter egos; it had been that way since the beginning of the Ranger legacy. Somewhat awkwardly Ronny said, "Well, we'll have a pizza while we're waiting for RJ, okay? A small with extra cheese."

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Jungle Fury**: The Power Rangers have their first battles against the threat of Venjix!


	17. Chapter 17: RPM

Disclaimer: You got it. I don't own Power Rangers.

Here's a kicker: this is the only episode title that I've changed. It was kind of critical to do so though, you know?

This is the last one; I hope you liked them & will vote on my poll for which season should be continued first!

* * *

**Episode 1: The Road to Angel Grove**

Last week, without much fanfare, a new business had opened in Angel Grove. It was called simply the Garage. Considering the name was more than a touch obvious but the three workers-cum-owners hadn't had any other good ideas on what else to call it.

Inside it was spacious with a kitchen and sealed sliding metal door in the back. The front was equipped as a garage, currently hosting a blue Hummer, a black speedster, and a black motorcycle.

* * *

Next time on **Power Rangers Racing Performance Machines**: Can Summer convince Dillon to join the newly forged team of Power Rangers? And can the primary-colored Rangers access their special abilities before they are defeated by an onslaught of Grinders?


End file.
